Jhene Adaeze
This roleplay character belongs to Kaylah and can be found here. Jhene Koren Adaeze (born October 31, 1995) is a Witch and a former member of the Adaeze Coven. She is the daughter of Sonya Danielle Adaeze and Luca Frederick Lewis. Her family formerly aided The Volturi in killing any Children of The Moon and Immortal Children. The Volturi burned her mother alive after her father was accidentally killed by a Child of The Moon. Jhene and her son were freed from The Volturi, but she has promised to avenge her family at all costs. Jhene is a Witch with a rare special ability of Pyrokinesis which gives her an advantage over most vampires. She is portrayed by Katerina Graham throughout the saga. Biography Early Life Coming soon. ''New Moon'' Jhene makes her first appearance in New Moon when Edward Cullen attempts to get The Volturi to kill him upon revealing he has told Isabella Swan of the existence of Vampires. Aro Volturi chooses to spare him, claiming Edward's gift of Mind Reading was too useful to pass up. She is seen situated to the left of The Volturi leaders, quietly watching the meeting take place. However, she is seen again when Edward, Alice and Bella are brought into The Volturi Castle after Edward tries to expose himself in the sunlight during the St. Marcus Festival. Jhene being the one to guide them back to the leaders of The Volturi Coven. When the Volturi take a vote on what should happen to Bella, they vote for Bella to be killed. But, Jhene helps in convincing them not to kill the human girl. Alice offering her assistance in this after showing Aro that Bella will be turned into a Vampire soon. Jhene can sense that they are genuinely good people and are just trying to live their lives without causing any harm. She takes a liking to them during the slow elevator ride to the throne room. ''Eclipse'' Jhene makes her second appearance in Eclipse in a special deleted scene of the film. In the scene, The Volturi have been alerted that a Newborn Army is being created. Aro makes the decision to not make any further action just yet, instead choosing to wait it out to see how things play out. Jhene tries to convince him to let her go check things out on her own and he denies at first. But, after a few days pass, he allows her to go to Forks and deal with the situation. Jhene witnesses the battle between the pack and the Cullen's take place. Towards the end of the battle, she almost succeeds in sparing Bree Tanner's life. But, Jane chastises her for trying to spare the newborns life. Instead, Jane tortures her and imposes questions upon her. Jhene spares an apologetic glance towards Esme and Carlisle Cullen who stare back at her with pleading eyes. But, instead Jane grows bored with the situation and instead tells Felix to kill Bree. Jhene feels responsible for Bree's death from this point forward after trying her hardets to convince Jane not to kill the girl. Jhene returns to Volterra with Jane and the others much to her own dismay. During a brief meeting with the leaders of The Volturi Coven, Jane informs them that Jhene tried to convince her to spare the life of a newborn vampire. Aro is displeased with this information and orders Jane to fill Jhene with unimaginable pain. This torture goes on for a few hours, leaving Jhene drained of all emotion and energy. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' While Jhene doesn't appear in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, she is mentioned during a story Victoria shares with the Newborn Army. Victoria mentions The Volturi and the fact that they supposedly have Witches on their side. Although, most of it is speculation as the witches aren't known to the public. ''Breaking Dawn'' In the beginning of Breaking Dawn, a few months have passed since the previous events. Jhene reveals that she has a young son, just barely over the age of two years old that she conceived with a Warlock who is a member of The Volturi Guard. They kept their child out of harms way for sometime, but Aro granted Jhene her release from the coven in the beginning of Breaking Dawn. Jhene left without a second thought, but her fiance had been forced to stay behind. Aro finding his gift too powerful to let him go, something that would pain Jhene for a long while after leaving. Under construction... Physical Appearance Jhene is described as having dark skin, often compared to a cocoa powder color. She stands at five feet, three inches tall and weighs in at roughly one hundred twenty pounds. She has black hair that stops just before her shoulders. Her hair varies in length, sometimes opting not to cut it if she is trying to hide herself. But, often it remains rather short. She has a scar on her back that trails from her right shoulder blade around to just beneath her left breast from an attack by a Child of The Moon. Jhene typically can be found in jeans and a t-shirt or opting for dresses and skirts in the occasionally warm weather. Her eyes are typically a dark purple color, but in the light they are more violet than anything else. She has another scar across her abdomen from having to have a C-Section Delivery of her son, Jonah Luca Adaeze. In the films, her eyes are brown and her hair is typically longer. Usually her hair runs down her back stopping just before her butt, sometimes it can be seen in a braid or braids. Portrayal Jhene Adaeze is portrayed by Katerina Graham throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances *''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (mentioned)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' film **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' film Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight OCs Category:Twilight Witches Category:Witches Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Female Witches